


Asinus Confictura

by PussyButter



Category: Dead Space
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussyButter/pseuds/PussyButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver has a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asinus Confictura

**Author's Note:**

> I am 110% sure Isaac has a really nice ass and I refuse to stand for it.

Carver may have a… _thing_. For ass. He guesses? He’s not sure. Pretty certain, though.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

When Carver was still single (before; always before) he looked for a nice face, a nice laugh, and a nice rack, and not necessarily in that order. He wouldn’t necessarily call himself an “ass kinda guy” but he can appreciate a good one. They're nice to look at. Certainly something to hold onto.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

What Carver’s trying to say is that Isaac may be a little _endowed_ in the buttocks region.

A little as in a lot.

More than is proper for a soldier who hasn't had action in a while.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

Carver can see it fucking wriggle and flex in the EVA suit (is that safe? Or possible?) and it’s _distracting_. Like, dry mouth inducing, blood rushing south kind of distracting. He is a man and he has needs. Just because he tiptoes around the gaping wound that's the death of his wife and child (and even thinking it makes him want to laugh and cry like a child) doesn't mean he doesn't try to block it out. He gives himself a hand sometimes. Sometimes someone gives _him_ a hand.

What he really wants now is for no hands at all and maybe for Isaac to give him a lap dance. The thought makes him want to press his rifle to his head and also gets him a lot hornier than is probably prudent in the current situation.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

Guys are inherently stupid when it comes to things that puts the pulse in their pulse rifles if you catch Carver's drift. It is fact. Engraved into the functions of reality.

That's why Carver watches _literally transfixed_ as Isaac scales another ladder. There is a stripper out there with an ass like a flat board because there is no way Isaac can be that… padded and not have detracted from the universe somehow.

Carver has about 2 seconds to admire the view before Isaac falls back and fucking _sits on his face jesus christ_ , firing wildly into the ladder shaft as a fucking Lurcher gets ready to take their heads off.

Carver does not do his training sergeant proud.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

Now Carver has this fantasy where Isaac is face-down on a bed, moaning and pressing himself, his ass, back into Carver's hands, mumbling in that voice of his about how much he wants Carver to _touch me, just fucking touch me, I know you want to_.

Fantasy-Carver's hands are shuddering and twitching the entire time as he fingers Isaac, steady only when he uses them to connect slaps to Isaac's ass, breath choking and starting as his handprints stand out red on cream, distantly hearing Isaac keening and moaning into the sheets. 

 

\--+--+--+--

 

This comes before Carver fucks in and out of Isaac so hard their momentum rocks the bed, with Isaac barely able to fucking breathe while Carver just watches dazedly as his cock slides in and out of Isaac, as Isaac’s ass flexes and clenches with the drag and push.

 

\--+--+--+--

 

So again. Carver may have a thing for ass. He’s pretty sure. At least 89%.

He'll work on confirming that last 11%. After.


End file.
